The lost child and a worried family
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: Ryoko and Tenchi's daughter has been kidnapped at the age of 3 and was dropped off on a planet a very long way from Earth. 6 years later she is found by Nagi, but is it really their daughter? Only Washu will have the answers. Please read and review. Rate T for mild language later.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi muyo or the characters. I just claim Chiyo.

Chapter 1: Lost and found

She sat alone... A young girl about the age of 9 wandering lost. She had been taken when she was young and dropped off on a remote planet. Her sad dark brownish-gold eyes would scan the skies searching for the family she wanted to see again. Her blue hair dirty and tangled around her face. She hugged her knees and would try to sleep in turned empty wooden boxes. Crying herself to sleep at night only remembering the last face she saw; her mother's hurt face calling out to her trying to reach out to her. The woman haunted her dreams. The pointed light blue and greyish hair that framed her face and the yellow eyes that would smile down at her.

It was a cloudy afternoon after a rainy morning when the city children came to pick on her. "It's the girl with no family." "She's not even from this planet!" "Go back home alien girl!" One girl pushed her and she fell into a puddle getting more dirty than she was before. They all laughed and left her alone. She would sit there and cry for a few minutes then get up, but this time she stayed in the mud and cried. A young woman went over to her and bent down to her. "Are you ok little one?" She asked tilting her head to her. "I'm okay." She kept her head down not wanting to look up.

The woman held out her hand to her and helped her up. She took out a small cloth and wiped her face. "No crying ok? You are strong so don't cry anymore." She looked up at the woman sadly and her eyes grew wide. This woman almost looked like the woman from her dreams. The woman looked her over and her face grew serious. "You look like that pirate Ryoko, but that can't be possible.." "R... ryo... ko?" A memory came to her of a man looking at the woman in her dream, "Ryoko..." She held her head whimpering. "mama..."

The woman caught the child before she fell to the ground. She thought to herself, 'She does look like Ryoko. I should take her with me and pay her a visit. She owes me a battle.' She carried her back to her motel room and cleaned her face up. The girl jumped up scared and held her head. "Calm down I won't hurt you. You're from Earth aren't you?" "I think so..." She sat beside her, "My name is Nagi." "I don't remember my name." She placed a hand on her head and handed her a towel. "There is a bath in there, wash up and I will take you home."

She took the towel not sure what to do. Nagi sighed in defeat and helped her. She washed her only clothes and got them dried. She was wrapped up in her towel as Nagi set her clothes down. She got dressed and looked up at the woman. "Let's go now." She followed her and got on Ken-ohki. They took off into space and Nagi showed her where she would rest. "It's going to be a long trip. You can wait here until we get there." "Thank you... Nagi.." She sat down and looked down. "I will leave you alone Ken-ohki will let me know when you need something."

She left to give her some time alone. She was scared, what if this 'Earth' wasn't where she came from? What if the one she met wasn't the woman she remembered? A crystal floated to her and meowed softly at her. She looked up at it and Ken-ohki's face appeared and meowed at her. She smiled softly and nodded. she understood what he was saying. It made her feel better. she laid down and fell asleep. She was woken up to Nagi shaking her softly, "We're here, get enough rest?" She nodded, "Thank you.." She got up and followed her outside. When she left Ken-ohki the spring sun touched her skin. The sounds of birds rang through the air and it was a clear day. "Wait here I will come get you." She nodded and sat down. Ken-ohki stayed to keep her company.

Everyone was shocked to see Nagi. Ryoko wasn't thrilled, "I don't feel like fighting you today. So you can go back to where you came from." She scoffed, "Why is that Ryoko? Usually you are up for a fight with me."

Ryoko faded away not saying a word. Everyone became sad. "Forgive her Nagi. Since we lost our daughter she has been depressed. We are lucky when she comes down to eat anything." Tenchi admited. "So she did have a child.." She had mumbled. Washu was leaned against the wall. "Why not tell us why you are here. Surely you didn't come all this way for a fight?" "Nothing gets by you. I came here seeking an answer for someone."

Everyone was confused and Sasami tilted her head, "For someone?" "I brought someone here who wants to see Ryoko. Nothing in it for me, just curious. I was on the planet Nexerus when I came across a small 9-year-old child who looked familiar. She doesn't know where she came from or what her name is. I thought Ryoko could answer something for her." Ryoko was leaned against the wall and scowled down at her, "If you think this is some sort of joke then I would stop now while you are ahead Nagi."

She shook her head, "This is no joke. She is waiting where I told her to wait. Do you know someone with blue hair and brownish-gold eyes?" Ryoko's face went pale and grabbed her, "Where is she?" "Calm down I will take you to her. However, she won't look like you remember her. I would take it slowly with her. Don't be shocked if she doesn't have a reaction to you or to anyone. As I said she doesn't remember anything, but a face." They all followed her to a clearing in the woods. A small child was turned away from them. Ken-ohki smiled and jumped up giving his excited 'ch-ow' and hopped to Nagi. she didn't move, her heart pounded in her chest. She was scared and nervous. "I'm glad you waited."

She stood up and turned to look at them. Her eyes scanned the faces and they all looked familiar to her. She stopped looking at Ryoko's face. Ryoko dropped to her knees looking at her. Tenchi reached down to Ryoko and looked at the girl with her. "Ryoko... is it really her..." The girl heard the name and remembered her dream. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "m... ma...ma?" Ryoko held out her hand to her starting to cry. "Chiyo?" Another memory came to her mind of the woman in front of her holding her arms out to her smiling warmly, 'Chiyo~' "Mama..." Ryoko held out her arms to her, "Come here Chiyo." She was sure it was her little one.

She went up to her still unsure. She was still scared, what if they didn't like her? When she reached them Ryoko held out her hand, palm up showing her the gem on her wrist. The girl lifted up her hand showing the same gem. Ryoko cried, "Chiyo... I was looking everywhere for you... I'm so happy your home." She touched her cheek and she remembered that same warm feeling and started to cry. "Mama.." She went into her arms and she held her close, "I will never lose you again. I promise!" Chiyo looked up at Tenchi who was crying with her. "Papa.." He hugged her close, "It's ok now chiyo, you're home now."

Washu was smiling then looked to Nagi who had turned to leave. "So you just bring her here and leave without knowing for sure she is Ryoko's daughter?" "I know she is. No one could have those same features and not be." Nagi left leaving them to catch up with her. Washu got a piece of the child's hair and went to make sure it was Chiyo.

Ryoko wanted time with her little one. she had lost 6 years being with her first child and wanted to get that time back. Ryoko took her to the bath house and wanted a bath like they use to when she was a baby. While washing her back Ryoko noticed the small scratches and scars on her body. Her hands rough and her feet scratched up. Ryoko looked down, "I'm so sorry Chiyo... I should have protected you better... it's my fault.."

She turned and saw the woman from her dream crying. She placed her hand on her cheek, "Adults don't cry.." Ryoko smiled and nodded, "I am happy you're home." Ryoko splashed her laughing and she giggled splashing her back. It was the first time in years she had any form of fun. They dried off and Ryoko gave her a new dress. Ryoko brushed her hair and smiled, "You still have pretty hair." She smiled softly which wasn't a fake one this time. She was actually happy for the first time in a long time.

She had fallen asleep on the couch with her head in Ryoko's lap. She had placed her hand on her head and smiled playing with her hair. Washu had came from her lab and saw them sitting together. She went over to Ryoko and sat down. Ryoko had looked at her. "What are you doing here?" Washu smiled softly at her, "I wanted to check and make sure she really was Chiyo. I took a piece of her hair and checked it." Ryoko was worried by this point. She really hoped it was Chiyo. "It is going to take some time. For some reason her dna isn't coming out right. I wouldn't get attatched Ryoko. If she isn't Chiyo it will be hard to let her go again."

Washu got up leaving her to the girl. She hoped she could decode her dna and make sure it really was her. She watched her small face as it scrunched up and becoming sad. In her sleep she whimpered and started to cry. Her voice was soft, "M...mama..." Ryoko scooped her up gently and held her close holding back her tears as she whispered, "I'm here Chiyo... don't cry anymore.." Her face calmed down and she clung to her. Ryoko was convinced it was her little Chiyo. Tenchi came home and saw Ryoko softly rocking the sleeping girl. She turned her head to look at him. "Welcome home Tenchi." He sat beside her and smiled at her, "How is she doing?" Ryoko smiled down at her, "She's fine. Washu said it will take longer to decode her dna, but I know this is Chiyo... We've looked everywhere for her.."

Tenchi looked at her sadly and wrapped an arm around her, "I trust Washu will know for sure and I know when you have a gut instinct it's right." He kissed her head and she smiled softly. "Washu said to not get attatched if she isn't... she said it would be hard to say goodbye again... I don't want to lose her again..." Tenchi became sad and nodded, "I know Ryoko.. I don't either, but if she isn't she doesn't have to leave. Where could we possibly send her? I don't have the heart to turn her away." Ryoko nodded, "I thought the same thing." she looked at him, "Could we let her stay here?"

He smiled at her, "Of course she can." Ryoko smiled and kissed him, "Thank you." He chuckled and sat with her looking over the little girl. She did have Ryoko's ears, the same eyes their daughter had and the same color hair. She even had one of Ryoko's gems and she had Tenchi's nose. The more he looked her over the more he was convinced. Ryo-ohki came over and jumped up on Tenchi's lap and climbed up to look over Ryoko's shoulder. She looked down at the girl then look at Ryoko meowing softly. Ryoko smiled at her and nodded, "You remember Chiyo don't you?" She meowed again smiling. The girl opened her eyes and yawned. "Did you have a good nap?" Ryoko smiled down at her. She nodded and smiled, "I did.." She noticed Ryo-ohki and smiled. A memory came to her mind of the small cute cabit and how she would give her carrots. "Hi Ryo-ohki." Ryo-ohki meowed and jumped onto her shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek. Ryoko looked to Tenchi and he nodded. They knew she was Chiyo when she called Ryo-ohki by her name. No one had told her what her name was.

It was at this moment that Sasami had called from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!" Ryoko set her down and she grabbed her hand. Ryoko looked down at her and smiled walking with her to the table. Chiyo followed her mother to the table and sat beside her. Still unsure and a little scared of everything around her she didn't say much. Everyone knew not to ask her about where she had been. It was best to talk about the better things. Ryoko could see how anxious Chiyo was and patted her head, "It's ok Chiyo you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I know this is all different to you." Chiyo looked up at her and nodded softly. They were all nice and the woman she remembered from her memory was sitting right here. She was just still unsure about the rest of her memories. She knew the pink haired lady would know something soon.

Author's notes: Ah the suspense! Will she be the real Chiyo? Is she someone else entirely? Only the great Washu can tell us! Find out in Chapter 2: Discoveries!


End file.
